


Call Me

by Dbaw3



Series: Stiles is the Best Girlfriend [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Modification, Derek Has Issues, Exhibitionism, Genderqueer, M/M, Sex Toys, Stiles is Magic, Stiles is not a pushover, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dbaw3/pseuds/Dbaw3
Summary: Stiles and Derek have a little long distance fun, and straighten out an issue Stiles didn't know they had.





	Call Me

Stiles would admit, he hadn’t sent his finace off on the best note. In fact, they’d had a yelling fight before Derek had left for his parlay with another wolf pack–and left Stiles at home.

Stiles had gone with him to meetings like this before, but that was before they’d started dating. Certainly before his Spark had shown itself so obviously. Derek tried to reassure him that it would all be different after they were married, and there were more obvious, concrete claims he could place on Stiles, but until then, he didn’t want to risk something happening to him.

Stiles may have said…some things.

The first day after he left, Stiles was just cranky and, if he was being honest, a little lonely. So much so Lydia took some pity on him and took Stiles for a Girl’s Day Out, complete with salon and some shopping for new pretty things.

The second day, he was a lot less cranky and a lot more lonely, which was why when Stiles’ laptop bleeped that he had an incoming video chat from Derek, he was sitting in the living room in one of Derek’s old baseball jerseys and trying not to pout too much.

“Hey, babygirl,” Derek said, sounding tired, but affectionate.

“Derek,” Stiles said, trying to sound a little aloof, but knowing he was off by a mile, since he just missed his fiance so much. “How did the meeting go?”

“Good,” Derek said, obviously relieved. “I think this treaty will work out well for us. We should be heading home tomorrow.”

They talked for several minutes about the details of the meeting, Stiles giving his input on some of the items he thought should be stressed. Stiles felt himself relaxing and letting go of his anger as they talked. He wasn’t over it, he and Derek really needed to discuss the difference between Derek-as-Alpha, Derek-as-Man-of-the-House, and what happened outside of the house. Stiles might enjoy and need to be feminine and submissive with Derek behind closed doors, but he could be just as feminine and tough in front of others. He knew Derek knew that, but he also knew Derek was kind of a stubborn lunkhead sometimes when it came to protecting the things he loved.

“Hey, is that my jersey?” Derek said, slyly, obviously knowing the answer.

Stiles let himself blush a little, and said teasingly, “Maybe.”

“Mmm,” Derek said, shifting around in the view screen. “And what is my best girl wearing under it?”

Stiles was totally up for a little cam naughtiness, but had to throw out, “First, I better be your only girl,” which just got a filthy chuckle from Derek. “Second…maybe I should show you.”

Stiles turned his back to the laptop, and got on his knees, raising the shirt just enough to show off the red lace thong he was wearing underneath.

“Oh, look who has some pretty new panties,” Derek said, his hand disappearing under his desk and, what Stiles assumed but couldn’t see, rubbing his dick through his pants. “Let me see what they look like from the front.”

Stiles dutifully turned back around, still with the shirt raised above his waist. He then said, “I think you’ll like this, too,” before taking the shirt off entirely to reveal the matching bra, his tits filling it to capacity.

Rather than just moan in horniness, like Stiles expected, Derek sort of stopped, looking surprised. “Wow.”

Hearing less arousal than shock, which Stiles absolutely didn’t understand, he looked down at himself then up again. “You don’t like it?” he asked, leaning forward, so Derek could get the full effect of his cleavage. 

“No!” Derek said, insistently. “It’s great, baby. I guess I just…”

Stiles was feeling the mood slip slightly. “Just what?” he asked, starting to feel silly and defensive.

Derek looked down, abashed. “I guess I just thought… I didn’t know you did that,” vague gesture at Stiles’ chest, “when I wasn’t there.”

Stiles was just confused now. “Did what? Wear underwear?”

“Have big breasts,” Derek sort of mumbled, obviously not wanting to have this conversation.

Stiles sat back on his heels, and looked down at himself again. They were larger than his daily default, it was true. When he’d bought the matching panties and bra on his shopping trip with Lydia the day before, he’d thought it would look better with the larger C-cups, so he’d bought them in that size, after admiring himself in the changing room mirror. (While he dressed in “boy” clothes most of the time in public, his look was androgynous enough these days not to get a second look from most people when shopping for something more intimate.) 

When he’d gotten up this morning, he’d been feeling so down, he just wanted to cheer himself up by wearing something sexy and pretty, so he’d put on his new purchases and made the change to himself without a second thought. 

None of which really explained Derek’s reaction. Unless…

“Do you…” Stiles started, then stopped, realizing he might not want to get too defensive again. “Babe, do you think I look like this just for you?”

Derek looked everywhere but directly at Stiles, but kind of mumbled, then said, “I know you like it a little, but…I know you know how much I like it when you get all big and juicy.”

Which was true: Derek seemed to like his body in many configurations, but he seemed particularly excited the times when Stiles got bustier. He’d even surprised Derek for his last birthday by showing up with E-cups, and Derek went nuts, spending most of his time with his face buried between them, and even tit-fucking him for a while until he came all over them. (Stiles didn’t quite get the appeal, but since it led to another marathon session of Derek worshiping his clit and pussy, he was okay with feeding that particular kink.)

“Derek,” Stiles said firmly, and waited until Derek’s eyes met his across the screen. “I don’t know if we’ve met, but when was the last time you knew me to do something I didn’t want to?”

Derek shrugged, as if conceding the point, but also said, “I remember a certain conversation where you thought I was ‘making you’ do that.”

Which, fair point, not his own finest hour, but Stiles just shook his head affectionately. “Babe, I look like this because I want to,” he said firmly, and raised his hands up to strip off the bra, then cup his own breasts. “Because I like how I feel.” He played with one of his nipples with his right hand, before rubbing his soft clit through the front of his panties, and was gratified to see Derek’s eyes dilating at the sight. “Because I feel more myself than I ever have in my life,” he gasped, pinching the head of his clit through the cloth, and moaning at the feeling, throwing his head back.

“God, baby,” Derek moaned in response.

“And, yeah, I love how much you love my titties,” Stiles pulled his breasts up with both hands again, his nipples hard and prominent with his excitement. “I also will love you forever for introducing me to my pussy.”

At that, Derek growled, which made Stiles whimper in response. “How is your pussy now, baby?” Derek asked, his teeth slightly elongated in a way he rarely let show during sex with Stiles. “Is your pussy wet, babygirl?”

“Mmm,” Stiles answered truthfully. “It’s dripping, Derek. Wish my man was here to do something about it.”

Derek growled again, and stood up, yanking his pants down and pulling his dick out.

Stiles whimpered at the sight, something deep inside of him throbbing with want at the rock hard cock on display.

“You missing this, Stiles?” Derek said, thwacking it on the table in front of the computer camera. “You wishing this was drilling your cunt deep right now?”

“God, Derek,” Stiles moaned again, then reached down between his legs to finger the thong out of the way and play with the edge of his hole.

“Why don’t you show me, babygirl?” Derek said, sitting down again, arm moving slowly in a rhythm Stiles knew was just working himself up. “Why don’t you go get one of your toys right now and show me what you want me to do to you?”

Stiles knew Derek thought he’d be getting up to go to his bedside table, and smiled teasingly as he simply leaned back up to the couch and picked up the dildo he’d brought out from the bedroom earlier. 

“And what is that doing in the living room, young lady?” Derek said, mock-sternly, with a grin on his face. 

Stiles put on a pout. “Well, I was missing you, babe,” he said, and was gratified to hear another growl. 

“Hm, I may have to punish my baby girl for being naughty and leaving her toys in the living room,” Derek said, and Stiles shuddered at the thought. He’d missed getting his daily spankings from Derek as much as anything else. “Get rid of those panties, Stiles,” Derek ordered. “We wouldn’t want them getting ripped. Not before I got a chance to take them off you.”

Stiles readily obeyed, shifting his legs in front of him before pulling the thong down and off, then spreading those legs wide to show off everything he had to his fiance’s hungry gaze.

“You’re the sexiest girl, Stiles,” Derek said, his eyes roaming and his hand starting to move faster. “So much sexier than any other woman I’ve ever met.”

Stiles smiled, and moaned, leaning back and moving a hand so he could finger his hole more freely.

“That’s right, baby, play with your pussy for me. And start sucking that cock, get it really wet,” Derek directed him.

Stiles did just that, beginning by licking up the length of the dildo before taking the head in his mouth, teasingly looking at Derek.

“Fuck, baby, you know how I like it,” Derek said, his arm moving faster, the head of his cock visible now and then at the bottom of the screen, giving Stiles only glimpses of what he craved. “Taking it deep now, honey. God, your mouth is so good, I love to fuck it almost as much as your pussy. And you love sucking cock, don’t you, babygirl?”

Stiles did as he was told, taking the fake cock deep into his throat. He did love it. He loved the heaviness in his mouth, the stretch in his throat when he went particularly deep. And Derek was big enough and long enough to stretch him well.

“God, I wish I could feel that,” Derek moaned, then said, “I need to be in you. Put me in you, baby. Put me in your cunt, right where I belong.”

Stiles removed the dildo from his mouth, slowly, teasing not only Derek but himself. Then he moved it down to his sopping wet pussy, back behind his soft clit, and pushed just the head in.

“Is this where you want to be, Derek?” Stiles asked, panting between words, barely able to hold himself back. “My cunt is so wet for you.”

“Put me where I belong, babygirl,” Derek demanded. “Put me inside of you.”

Stiles pushed the dildo in full length, even as he cried out at the sensation, wishing Derek were here, between his legs, fucking into him.

“God, daddy,” Stiles gasped, as he started to push and pull it out of him, knowing he wouldn’t last long. “Need you so bad.”

“Fuck, I can’t wait to be in you again,” Derek panted. “Can’t wait to fuck you and mark you and make you my woman again.”

Stiles mewled, and fucked himself faster.

“Going to make you mine, all mine, soon,” Derek continued, his own climax obviously close. “Going to mark you so there’s no doubt who you belong to. Can’t wait to bring you with me the next time I meet another pack. I’ll have you so fucked out, and round with my pups, no one will doubt you’re mine.”

And fuck if that didn’t push Stiles over the edge.

When he came back to his senses, he looked over to find Derek watching him with a dirty smile of his own. 

“We’re going to have to have a long talk about your pregnancy kink at some point, babe,” Stiles warned, though without much heat.

Derek smirked at him. “I don’t know, you seem to like my kinks just fine.”

Stiles couldn’t disagree.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant for tumblr, but don't think it actually ever made it there. 
> 
> For those of you wondering, there will be a wedding at some point.


End file.
